The Impression I Get
by Glay
Summary: While trying to be rid of the horrible Digimon created of the Dark Spires, Ken and Yolei fall into a strange and humorous situation. Try switching bodies with the opposite sex for a while, and you'll find yourself in some awkward positions too. (Kenlei)
1. Digiworld Cries

While trying to be rid of the horrible Digimon created of the Dark Spires, Ken and Yolei fall into a strange and humorous situation. Try switching bodies with the opposite sex for a while, and you'll find yourself in some very awkward positions too. ( Kenlei / Kenyako, the whole 02 gang is included) It's rated PG13 for a but of casual swearing.  
  
This fic was inspired by my warped mind and sense of humor! This is the first time I've seen a body-switching fic for Digimon. And who better to torture than the serious yet kind Ken, and the outgoing fun-loving Yolei? They'd annoy each other like hell in each others' bodies, and well... you know ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: DIGIMON=PROPERTY OF NO ONE HERE!  
SWITCHMON (bwuahhahahah god I love that name! Switchmon switch &!) = MINE  
  
Important Notes: After they get switched, Yolei will refer to Ken (In the body of Yolei) as Ken when no one is around and vice versa. I will also call Yolei(In Ken's body) Yolei, and Ken(In Yolei's body) Ken. The rest who don't know will call Ken (In the body of Yolei) Yolei, and Yolei(In the body of Ken) Ken. Get it? I'll try and make it clear who is who. Lol, but then again Ken and Yolei will get confused from time to time too. My... we're all going to have so much fun with this.   
  
  
***  
  
The Impression I Get  
  
  
They were in the Digital World again. The group or young boys and girls were walking along a small thicket of digi-trees with their respective digimon partners.   
Davis had thought it was a good idea if they came to destroy wondering, menacing digimon made by the mysterious woman who was roaming the digiworld as well.   
  
"Yeaha!!!! Three evil bad guy digi-nothings down, more on the way to get toasted!!" Davis cheered and whooped for another victory of the day as they all settled down for a rest.  
  
"That last digimon was still a real challenge Davis."  
"Yeah Davis, you can't underestimate anybody in these situations!"  
  
Kari and TK chimed in their responses as usual. "...then why do they always underestimate me???..." Davis mumbled in small tones as he pouted a little.  
  
Yolei pulled a package out of her backpack and called everyone over.  
  
"Hey everyone, let's take a break! I'm tired and I have food!" At the mention of food, the supposedly tired Digimon dashed to the food. In doing so, they managed to run Yolei over too. The others giggled and laughed, oblivious to her as they trampled over to the little improvised picnic. Yolei lay in a heap on the ground.  
  
She huffed a little as she tried to place her glasses correctly on her face. Still, as she was a little bit peeved, she was also chuckling inside. "I'll never pay off my tab at my parent's convenience store now!"  
  
"Well then you might need a little help. Need a hand?" A suave voice wafted from up above her and she saw his hand extended in front of her.   
  
"Hey it's Ken! Hey!" She heard Davis' voice and took Ken's hand, which pulled her up. Davis walked up and so did the others.  
  
"Hey Ken, what brings you here?" TK inquired as he shifted his weight. Cody still sat, watching over the little Digimon eating and keeping order.  
"I...oh, well I wanted to ask..." His eyes diverted from the others to the green Digimon at his feet. Davis rubbed his nose and smiled. "Oh!! Are you hungry Ken? Well sure you can join-!!" he got nudged in the side, hard, by Kari.   
  
"Davis, that food isn't yours. It's rude to offer something that doesn't belong to you!" she whispered, giving Ken an apologetic look. "Actually, I don't want any-"  
  
"Don't be silly!" All their eyes turned to Yolei. "I always have more than enough! Well...sorta... C'mon Ken! I bet Wormmon's really hungry because you tough guys have been beating those evil digimon too neh? So come have something to eat!" She said making big gestures towards to food. Ken smiled a neat small smile, and gave Wormmon the okay to join the Digimon.  
  
So they all sat there, all eating in relative silence. You could hear every little digimon in the digi-woods; the breathing of each child, and the slow chews of them too.  
  
"Sooooo....." Yolei said dully, trying to lighten up the mood. She wasn't doing a good job. So far, only she and Davis had actually accepted Ken. 'But then again,' she thought, 'Davis and I have always been the most trusting ones...we can trust Ken. I know it!'  
  
Kari watched the older girl's antics and raised her eyebrow. 'What could she be thinking?' She gave TK a side-glance that earned his understanding as she slowly got up.  
  
"Hey Yolei? Can you come with me for a sec...I have to talk to you." All the guys looked at her and Yolei curiously. "About... erm, GIRL STUFF!" She saw all four of the boys inwardly groan, then yanked Yolei up and a little bit into the thicket.  
  
TK and Cody watched the two girls go, the slowly turned their heads back around. "So...Davis, Ken?" TK started as her gave them questioning eyes. Cody coughed and rested his head on his hand. "We want to know why Yolei was staring at you."  
  
"She was staring at us??" Davis said incredulously.  
"Well, actually she looked like she was thinking to me." TK pointed out.  
"Nah, it looked like she was daydreaming again about being the queen of... never mind. You don't want to know." Cody said, somewhat irritated. "I really don't know why she tells me that stuff anyway." The other three guys stared at him for a moment and went back to staring at their food.  
"Yeah, well I bet she likes Ken." Davis pointed out before chomping into a sandwich. Ken coughed a bit then looked at Davis.  
"You saw too? She was staring at me a lot, I noticed." There was silence for a moment when all eyes were one Ken.  
"What?" He defended. "Just when have you seen her staring at you? She was staring at me too!" Davis countered. "Hey! You soooo know that Kari likes me better than you, and Yolei said I was cool!" Davis and Ken stared at TK then Davis broke out into a laugh. "Hahhaha, in your dreams Hat Boy!!" "Hat Boy!?? What about you? Goggle Boy!"  
  
"I actually believe those are Tai's goggles, so technically..." Cody cringed at the look Davis and TK gave him. So, he went over to where the Digimon where resting up, not wanting to be in the line of fire. 'Trying to be so macho...' he thought as he sat down.  
  
"I think I'm the one who has the most girls after him." Ken said rather smugly to break the concentration of Davis and TK.   
"Oh yeah right! That's just because you're a genius and complete jock at the same time!" Davis wailed.  
"This is stupid! What are we fighting over again?? Yolei??!" TK said wide-eyed. Ken and Davis stared back for a minute or two.   
  
They all sat back down in unison. In silence.  
  
"This conversation never happened." Davis stated. The others nodded, and set back to the task of eating, but a familiar helmet flew out of the woods and bonked Davis on the head. The boys grew stiff and waited for what was about to come.  
  
  
*From time of departure*  
  
  
Kari had yanked Yolei out of the clearing and into the thick bushes of the Digital World. She let of a small sigh and turned her back to see if anyone had been following her.  
  
"So Kari! Why'd you bring me out here? I'm hungry ya knooow!" Yolei squeaked into Kari's ear as she tapped her shoulder.   
  
"Shhhssh! Yolei! You don't want the guys to hear you do you?" She cocked her head and got an understanding "oooohhh" from the older girl in front of her.  
  
"So what's the news?" whispered Yolei, taking her helmet off to brush the hair out of her eyes.  
"I thought that the guys were uncomfortable around you, so I brought you out here to talk about it." Yolei stared at her.  
"And exactly WHY would you think that?!" She whispered in a very firm voice. "Well, you were staring at Davis and Ken. I think they noticed and I wanted to know if anything was on your mind."  
Yolei blinked in remote surprise then adjusted her glasses. "Well actually I was thinking that you, TK and Cody should forgive Ken like Davis and I have."  
"So that's what it was!"  
"What did you think it was?" Yolei quirked.   
"I thought you might have had a crush on Ken or Davis!" She smiled and turned around to head back.  
"Oh yeah Kari, everything has to be about love eh?" This remark granted her a surprised glance from Kari and Yolei smirked. "This from the owner of the Digimental of Love!"  
"Look. I'm concerned. Ken needs to feel secure with us. He's never really been on a team like this! He needs to be welcomed, and we ALL have to welcome him." She crossed her arms and frowned. "Plus, like TK said, there must be a new darkness and he's one strong ally."  
"Or enemy..." Yolei heard Kari state softly as they walked back quietly.  
  
They both started when they heard a commotion happening at the clearing and broke into a run. But they stopped just as quickly to witness Davis, TK and Ken arguing their heads off.  
"Hmmph, it really does look like they're a lot more comfortable now that I'm gone." Yolei said sarcastically and stooped down to watch.  
"What are you doing? I think we should go and break up this fight, Yolei."  
"Reeeelaax. And miss a good chance to hear what our guys say when the girls are away? Never!" Reluctantly, Kari sat down next to Yolei. She giggled.  
"I was hoping to grace TK and Davis with my appearance though. I like to see the look on their faces sometimes. It can be really funny."  
"Blah! Teaser." Yolei quipped as she pulled a few branches out of her way.  
Kari just smiled and fixed the clip in her hair.  
  
"This is stupid! What are we fighting over again?? Yolei??!" They both heard with large eyes and shocked expressions.  
  
"What did they just say??" Kari said in a small whisper to Yolei. Yolei couldn't believe it herself.  
"Woah... they talk about ME!!"   
"Shhhsshh!!!!!! Yolei!" Kari hissed as they both dropped to the digital forest floor.  
"hehehe, oooh yeah. Here I come blackmail!" Yolei grinned crazily.  
"Oh c'mon Yolei. Don't go doing that, they're our friends!" Kari said, suppressing a giggle.  
"Oh please! They know they want me! Look at this body!" Yolei said standing up and giggling as softly as she could.  
"And look at these eyes, and hair!!" She flung the helmet off but it flew out of the protection of digi-trees. "ooops..." Yolei snickered as she and Kari jogged out to join the young men.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Davis gulped as he saw Kari and Yolei come out of the trees. 'Oh boy...' he thought and he scanned his brain to find the best excuse to why he, Ken and TS were fighting over Yolei. 'No, I wasn't fighting over her!! I was just trying to look like all the girls love me...ohh who am I kidding?'  
  
"Heeey guys! What have you been up to?" Yolei teased as she sauntered up to the trio before sitting down in between Davis and Ken. It was a tight squeeze, of course, but she managed to force her way in. The two boys looked at her nervously before moving over to give her more room.  
"So!! Did we miss anything?!!" Yolei yelled cheerfully as she clapped both her hands on Ken and Davis' backs.   
"No...nothing!" Coughed Davis as he rubbed his sore back.  
"Oh.." Ken just sat uncomfortably, his face etched with surprise. Yolei smirked and Kari just giggled and reached for some more food.  
"I.. think it's about time I head off you guys. Wormmon and I have a whole sector we've been working on for a while..." Ken received curt nods from the other Digidestined and a creepy glance from Yolei. He blinked, 'I really don't need this..."   
  
Ken hastily got up from where he was sitting and brushed the digital blades of grass off of himself. Rubbing the back of his neck slightly he made a brisk walk over to Wormmon and the others.   
  
  
***  
  
"You know what guys? Maybe we should have told Ken to watch out in that field? Remember we had to run away from those crazy Tortomon? My god... I didn't think I'd see more than one at a time... In a VERY long time." Davis said and he and Veemon shivered in remembrance of their last meeting with a Tortomon.   
  
"Oh Davis! I can't believe we forgot to tell him." Kari said as she looked back to where they had been, which was far down the path now. "Maybe one of us should go tell him?"  
  
"That's true. It would be terrible if he was attacked by surprise all alone like that..." TK reasoned as he looked back too.  
  
"I agree with this. It wouldn't be wise if..." Cody dually noted but cut off. "Then it's settled! Aquillamon and I will fly over there real quick, spot Ken, give him the tip of the day, then be back here in no time!" Yolei stated while doing hand actions to go along with her plan. She gave them thumbs up and Hawkmon digivolved.  
  
The other Digidestined waved as she got higher into the air and Kari just shook her head. 'That Yolei...'  
  
*** (He just had to be in the field didn't he?)  
  
  
'I know I really should join them...but I just can't. I have to do this alone, like everything I do. I work best alone, don't I?' Ken walked along with Wormmon in his arms through a long field that bridged the forest with the mountain range.  
  
"Dark Spires... they're everywhere, Ken." Wormmon sighed sadly as they pressed on, together. Suddenly, the dirt around them started to rise and Ken's hair was blown into disarray. They both squinted their eyes as a huge form floated down beside them.   
  
"Heeeyyyyyyy KEN!!" he got poked in the arm by the mauve-locked girl. Yolei.   
"Oh, hi Yolei. What is it?" He suppressed a sigh, 'Why do they still keep trying to get me to join their group? I'll join when I'm ready!!'  
  
She looked at him sternly then smiled. "Ken, the others and I just wanted to let you know we ARE concerned about you, so I was sent to warn you about the ridiculous Tortomon in this field. Can you believe it?? TORTOMON!!! In a field!!!" Yolei went on and on about Tortomon and how they were in this particular field as Ken peered around him.  
  
"Well, I appreciate it Yolei, really! But, I don't see any digimon here except for Aquillamon and Wormmon, so maybe I should get going before some digimon do show up?" He cocked his head at her smiling, and she stopped her rambling about Tortomon.  
  
"Oh! Right! Well don't let me keep you Mister Workalone!" She grinned and he frowned slightly, good-natured of course.  
  
She leaned in and whispered, a frown on her lips and a crease in her forehead. "Don't tell, but I'm sorry. I was actually stalling. You know? I don't like fighting at all, and when I get an opportunity to get out of a fight, well, I do!" She grinned, and replaced her helmet. "Our secret, 'kay Ken?"   
  
When he nodded she smiled and put her hands on her hips. "I better go though, " her mouth twisted into a funny shape and she stuck her tongue out. "The others will get all angry with me for spending to much time with a guy like you Ken! "   
  
He smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it, I'll join you guys soon enough. You really should get back." He smirked. "But try not to pester me about joining again??" Yolei winked but her expression changed when she heard a shrill cry.  
  
"WATCH OUT KEN!!!!"  
"TAKE COVER YOLEI!!!"   
  
Their Digimon swiftly blocked them from the oncoming predator. "Wormmon what is it??!" Ken questioned quickly.  
  
"C'mon Ken I gotta digivolve!!" And he did, Ken called the command but he and Yolei hadn't a clue what was going on.  
  
"Ken! What is it?? IT'S THE TORTOMON RIGHT!??? IN THIS FIELD!!" She screeched and started to wring her hands.   
  
"Calm down!!!" Ken yelled as a fast moving object, possibly a Dark Spire Digimon, jetted around through the tall grass. "C'MON STINGMON!!!" He yelled. The wind created by the unknown digimon and the beating wings of both Stingmon and Aquillamon threw dust in his eyes. Fortunately, Yolei had large spectacles to shield hers.   
  
"SWITCHING COLLISION" The Digimon called Switchmon yelled.  
  
"WAH! Ken, are you ok???!" Yolei said as she stumbled over to him.  
"Yeah, I am!! Now get out of my-" but he didn't get to finish his angry order as they were both sent falling when something hit them both. Hard, of course.  
  
"Stingmon! Finish him off!" boomed Aquillamon as he pulled up from an attack.  
"SPINNING SPIKING STRIKE!" Switchmon disintegrated into billions of pixels in front of all their eyes.   
  
The digimon de-digivolved and sat on the soft grass, exhausted. "Are... Yolei and Ken alright?" Wormmon inquired and they slowly made their ways to where the two lay seemingly unscathed. But how wrong had they been.  
  
Yolei pushed herself off the ground, finding herself heavier than before. 'Funny, I don't have that many things in my backpack...where IS my backpack?' She crawled over to where her helmet was lying and picked it up, stuffing her head inside it. 'That's strange it's not fitting well.. where are my gloves? Oh, where's Ken?' She looked around... and looked at herself.   
  
Ken opened his eyes, noting that they were not filled with sand and grit anymore than they were focussed. 'What???' he thought as a gloved hand went up to his face. 'Not right.' He thought again and adjusted the glasses that were sitting on his face. "This... is wrong..' then it hit him like a ton of bricks with a nuclear bomb in tow.   
  
"OH HELL NO!!!!!!" He screamed in a rather high-pitched voice, which caught all his senses and strangled them.   
  
Yolei jumped up faster than she'd ever remembered running and got to, as strange as it sounded, her body's side.  
  
"KEN??!!!?" She was beyond startled at the voice that came out of her mouth and let go of her body's hand to grasp her mouth. Well, HIS mouth.  
  
They stared at each other for a long while. Either one not knowing what to do, but Yolei spoke first.  
  
"oh tell me this is NOT happening." He said in shock. 'I am Ken, I am a boy, I am Yolei...why why why??...' "WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ken clasped her hand over Yolei's, well his first technically, mouth and they stared intently at each other.   
  
"I'm afraid to say..." Ken winced at hi... her voice. 'Oh boy..'  
"That digimon somehow.. SWITCHED OUR BODIES!!@!OH MYYY GOD IT SWITCHED OUR BODIES!!!" screamed out Yolei in a masculine voice.  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP!! We have to think here!!!" Screamed an equally confused Ken.  
"ok...ok... so what do we do???"   
"We... know that it must have been some kind of attack that hit us, resulting in this..this.."  
Yolei gulped. "Well, we sure can't tell the others."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Come on, this is below the embarrassment scale I work on. It will not, NOT work with the others knowing."  
"...I hate to say it to my own face, but you're right. Pride is defiantly an option here."  
".. so how will we do this?" Yolei inquired with a worried expression his face.  
Ken studied her hands and frowned deeply. "We can let Wormmon and Hawkmon know, but this is between just the four of us. The others knowing, like you said, cannot be a good idea. We can ask our digimon about a cure or something..."   
"Sounds good."  
"Now we just need a good excuse why you're holding onto me like that." Ken said, a bit embarrassed at the situation she was in already. 'Why me..."  
  
Yolei wanted to cry. This was NOT happening. Sure, strange things have happened in the Digital World, but THIS??? Sweet lord this was above all weirdness an a good dose of frightening.   
  
"Are you good at acting, Ken?" Yolei asked in a doubtful voice.  
"I suppose..."  
"We're really going to need a miracle here."  
"This is going to be the worst experience of my life... Can you stop holding onto me like that??!"  
"Hey it's MY body!"  
"But it's MY body touching yours, STOP IT!"  
  
  
"Hey.... Did we miss something?" The two confused and very angry Digidestined turned to face, oh joy could it get any better? Davis, Cody, TK, Kari and all the digimon.  
"Oh we're just perfect Davis!" Ken suddenly blurted out it a sickening high-pitched voice.   
"Yeah! Yolei and I were just um.." Yolei searched frantically for the best damned excuse she had for being in Ken's body hugging up her own body...  
"We were just going to come tell you we saw the Tortomon in this field!!!" Yolei smiled, and Ken who was completely shocked inside her feminine body just gave a shaky smile. "Yeah, that's it!!!"   
  
The kids stared at them, trying to piece together the strange behaviour. "So, Ken..uh" "WHAT?!" The two yelled at the same time, then Yolei calming answered. "What is it Kari?" TK shook his head and fixed his hat. Cody rolled his eyes and Davis clapped a hand under his chin. "Oh.. nothing!"  
  
Ken felt Yolei relax and let go of her. They both let out a sigh as the others started talking about how they didn't find anything and also how it was time to go back to the Real World anyway.  
  
Yolei looked at Ken, and Ken looked at Yolei. Quietly, with muddled thoughts, they followed at the back of the group heading to a TV set heading home.   
  
'Oh well... I guess I better get used to this fast. Not that I mind THIS body that much..." Yolei thought before being pulled back.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
AND that ends the prologue to "The Impression I get". I hope to hear lots of feedback about the concept and if you like it or not. Flames anyone? I could go for some criticism. Just as long as I know how you people liked or hated it!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Restaurant Blues

Notes and stuff like that:  
  
While trying to be rid of the horrible Digimon created of the Dark Spires, Ken and Yolei fall into a strange and humorous situation. Try switching bodies with the opposite sex for a while, and you'll find yourself in some very awkward positions too. ( Kenlei / Kenyako, the whole 02 gang is included) It's rated PG13 for a bit of casual swearing.  
  
This fic was inspired by my warped mind and sense of humour! This is the first time I've seen a body-switching fic for Digimon. And who better to torture than the serious yet kind Ken, and the outgoing fun-loving Yolei? They'd annoy each other like hell in each others' bodies, and well... you know ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: DIGIMON=PROPERTY OF NO ONE HERE!  
SWITCHMON (bwuahhahahah god I love that name! Switchmon switch &!) = MINE  
  
Important Notes: After they get switched, Yolei will refer to Ken (In the body of Yolei) as Ken when no one is around and vice versa. I will also call Yolei(In Ken's body) Yolei, and Ken(In Yolei's body) Ken. The rest who don't know will call Ken (In the body of Yolei) Yolei, and Yolei(In the body of Ken) Ken. Get it? I'll try and make it clear who is who. Lol, but then again Ken and Yolei will get confused from time to time too. My... we're all going to have so much fun with this.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The Impression I get: Part 2  
  
  
  
So they were back in the Real World. The small digimon bustling at their feet with restlessness, and what was Ken thinking as her stood in the unfamiliar classroom? Well, a lot of things really.   
  
"Yolei..." Yolei whispered in Ken's ear, "We have to go now." His eyes harbouring a glint of something...  
  
"Uh.. You guys?" Ken chirped in a high voice, "Ken and I are going to- "  
  
"You guys are going off together? I thought we were going to have our usual after Digiworld snack!" Davis said as he cocked his head peering at his watch.   
"We just ate a little while ago Davis." TK replied.  
"Hey, strong guys like me need to eat!" Davis said coyly while looking over at Kari.  
"Actually, I'm sure the digimon are hungry again." Cody decided.  
  
"Well..." Yolei said hesitantly, "we had planned..." but he stopped after seeing the confused and shocked faces on the other Digidestined. 'oh no. NO! Now they'll think Ken and I were gonna go on a date or something. HAHHHH, a date. Yeah right.'   
  
"That can wait!" Ken added quickly, "We always have time to eat!" 'Just what is Yolei trying to do to me?' she thought selfishly. The group walked out of room uneasily. Yolei especially, for some unknown reason to even Ken.  
  
  
***  
  
They were in a restaurant now. This wasn't what Ken expected the other children to do after a battle... but things were weirder. Oh, how he knew that.  
  
And then he started to think of the things he'd have to deal with in a female body, in Yolei's particularly.   
  
Not much difference in height, or mental capability needed to pull of an excuse... Let's see, she also didn't mind the face, she would have if it had been some old woman... But Yolei's face was nice, nice and pretty, she reasoned. She could work with it, maybe a bit of lip gloss and a new hairsty.... Wait a minute here. This wasn't right...  
  
An awful expression took hold of Ken's new face and she coughed back a scream. Yolei, who was sitting next to Ken closely, caught the look and tugged at her sleeve.   
  
"Are you ok Ken?" He whispered but bit his lip in anxiousness of something and at the terrified look on Ken's...well yeah, Ken's face.  
  
"So Yolei, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kari asked for the second time that day, breaking the silent moment between Yolei and Ken.  
"What is it Kari? Haha, more girl talk?" Her palms were sweating slightly, and she fidgeted her feet. This was so unlike the old him. 'Damn it, Yolei! Why is it so hard to impersonate you? What do I do?'  
  
"You...could call it that." Kari said in amusement and excused herself from the table heading over to the counter.  
With a shaky smile, Ken got up and left an obviously disturbed Yolei at the table, with the guys. What luck. How many times would they be separated? They had to be together! Wait...that didn't sound correct either...  
  
"Soooo... Kari? Ahahehhe, how many tips do you need?!" Ken squeaked awkwardly sitting down beside Kari.  
  
She giggled, "You're funny Yolei! You know that line is just a cover!" That perked Ken's attention.  
  
" But, seriously... What's going on with Ken and you? I know the others have been silently wondering the same thing. Something happened to you two in that field, right?" She laughed a little again, "Did he melt your heart into his hands?" melodramatically said.   
  
"Ehehe, yeah I guess you could say that! Ken is soooo cute!" There, stay on the topic of boys and Ken would be fine. Yolei was a softy in this department. No sweat through this conversation. Besides, it could never hurt her pride if one more girl liked her. If Yolei liked her...  
  
"Yeah I could picture him as my HUSBAND!" Ken giggled forcefully, believing it was the cleverest phrase in the world that moment.  
  
But Kari's mouth changed from a teasing grin to a shocked little 'o'. "Really? I had no idea you would change your mind so fast! I mean just before you were..." and she rambled on about their previous conversation, but Ken paid it no mind.  
  
'Wait, she didn't like me? Have I said the wrong thing? What's Yolei's actual opinion on me?... she doesn't like me?"  
  
Ken was jolted from her mental questions when a familiar hand placed itself on her shoulder. Kari looked a bit startled too at seeing 'Ken' there.  
  
Yolei looked over at Kari, silently trying to signal her to leave. No such luck. The girls in front of him stared: One in curiousness, the other in anticipation. Giving another trying glance to Kari, Yolei bent down and whispered in Ken's ear.  
  
"I hate all this whispering..." he looked at Kari again, who seemed to understand the previous signals of wanting privacy, and got up leaving for the other table. "but I need to go."  
  
"What???"   
"I said, I need to go." They both started to converse in normal speaking tones.  
  
"Go where?" Ken asked, looking back at the table of Digidestined, then noticed that they were looking right back. Hastily she pulled Yolei to block the unnerving gaze from the others.   
  
Yolei sighed and shifted the unwanted weight of Ken's body. "Duh, to the washroom... at least I think I do."  
  
A funny thing, those bodily functions. They always have to present the needs to fulfill them at the utmost annoying time. For Ken, it was the utmost horrifying time, and the thought of having to deal with the same thing in THIS body presented itself on a silver platter. Take it back please, Ken wanted to say, but couldn't. So, a rare but worthy blush grazed the newly acquired cheeks of Ken as she looked over to the restrooms.   
  
"You can go you know. I don't have to hold your hand." Ken quipped coldly, desperately trying to dismiss the facts as quickly as possible.   
"So you aren't embarrassed? You're blushing though."   
"Shut up."  
"What happened to the kind Ken?" Yolei smiled.  
"Right now I'm very irritated with this whole thing. HE'S temporarily out of service."  
"Well then you're the next best thing. C'mon Ke-Yolei, are you..um.. Okay with, uh.." They looked at each other with as much bravery they could muster in such a situation as this.   
"Just do it."  
"You sure? I don't think.."  
"I said you had better do it... Ken." Both were utterly embarrassed by this time around.  
"Maybe we SHOULD tell the others?"  
"Not that again, look, I'm not ashamed of my body. Just...go." Ken said, hanging her mauve-locked head.   
"Well, if you insist!" Yolei sounded perky, too perky for being Ken. Too perky for the predicament just talked about. Ken peered at him through her fingers.  
"And just what did THAT mean?"  
"Relax," Yolei said giving Ken a reassuring pat on the head. "Ol'Ken will make Yolei feel better after this." And so he left for the restrooms. Ken watched, in a confused and thoroughly embarrassed mood, as Yolei finally got the right door, but not before having a little squeamish at the Ladies' restroom.   
  
So, not wanting to think about what would transpire in the restrooms of doom, Ken made her way back over to the table slowly.   
  
*From time of Kari and Ken's departure from table, to when Ken makes her way back*  
  
Yolei's POV  
  
Ok, I was at a table full of guys in a body of a guy. How wrong was this? Well, maybe it wasn't totally wrong. What could possibly go terribly wrong? Was it wrong to like being a guy better? Wait, just too many wrongs in that thought or do I just doubt this whole thing?  
  
I find myself wanting to tell them, wanting for them to know. Even though I want this, I know I would just go and contradict myself. It was my idea not to. Ken and I both knew that if more people knew, there would be more trouble and more excuses to make. As I had thought before though, I really can use this to my benefit... Actually, it would be WRONG not to!  
  
"So..." I said casually, running a hand through Ken's perfect hair. 'Damn,' I thought. 'his hair is so much better than mine... not for long though.' I pondered the most mischievous of thoughts.   
  
Davis looked up at me, and the other two at only seemed remotely interested. Oh, I'll have their attention all right. I'm Ken Ichijouji after all.   
  
"What is it Ken?" Davis asked while he tried to get a better view of Kari. "Stupid Yolei...why can't she move out of the way for one minute??!"  
Something went off in the back of my mind; I know that was for sure. I could actually feel myself getting edgy and it would be bad, really bad, if I blew this. 'Stupid Yolei...humph.'  
  
"Weeeell..." Yeah, draw this out until Ken comes back. "I was just wondering how long you've been practically drooling over that Kari!" I tried to laugh haughtily, and surprisingly I didn't have to work very hard at it for it to come out. Good ol'Ken. He's still got some arrogance left. That's good, because I don't know how he'd act in anyway but this.  
  
Davis looked at me for a while. No, he was gaping at me. GAPING!? Ok, so Kari is a nice girl. What does she have to make guys go wild about her? Wasn't likely that I, ME, would know, since I'm a girl, guy, uh... AND he dares to gape at Ken Ichijouji for not seeing this translucent capturing attraction?  
  
"What?"  
"I LOVE HER!" His eyes got hazy and some kind of fairytale dreamscape look became clear on his face.   
"...maybe I shouldn't go into this?" I said to no one in particular and then glanced at my young friend Cody. Oh Cody, how I want to tell you the most. You're so quiet...  
"Davis is head over heals, Ken." TK pointed out groggily.   
"I can see that." Ok, I'm jealous. NO ONE has ever been head-over-heals-kick-me-and-I'll-worship-you-for-touching-me with Yolei Inoue. Drat. I am very jealous. Yeeeah, digimental of Love my eye. I'll make someone love me. I'll make Yolei Inoue love me! HAHAHHAHAAAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!... I think I've gone insane. I'm not Ken, I'm not Ken, I'm not... well I could be.  
  
Coming out of his daze because of a swap from TK, Davis started to not so surreptitiously feed the small digimon under the table. Yolei sighed mentally and he was practically, literally bored out of his mind! He was supposed to be reading magazines at home with Poromon as his fluffy pillow. Oh no, he had to be here stuck like THIS. Well, this situation was going to work in his favour. He would make it work for himself. WORK damn you, work!!  
  
With that, Yolei rose quickly from the designated seat at the table and banged his fist on the table. "I can still be the same!!!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Cody said, a little startled at the outburst from the usually calm Ken. Likewise, TK and Davis looked at Yolei like he had turned back into the Emperor. My, that sounded very out of place didn't it?  
  
"Uh! I mean that I must go speak with Yolei at this current moment and I would be glad if I were to be excused?"  
  
Yolei got some blank faces and decided to just break for it. Taking long strides away from the table, he headed on a beeline course.   
  
Ken or Bust!  
  
  
* Present Time *  
  
Davis looked sceptically at 'Yolei' as she came back to the table. "So you sure you don't know what that was all about, Kari?" He whispered while giving everyone a sideward glance.  
  
"Well, Davis I don't know about Ken but..." she stopped when 'Yolei' edged too near to the table.  
  
"Hey guys." Ken said, not in a 'usual' chirp, but close enough. She was going to get questioned. She knew it, and she wouldn't know what to do. She had to speak with Yolei more. They had to tell Poromon and Minomon. 'Maybe we can leave soon, I'm getting a headache...'  
  
"Hey Yolei, how's it going?" Cody asked out of the blue, but in such a laid back manner no one thought anything of it.  
"Fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"I love what you've done with your hair."  
"Uh huh."  
"Ok!!! Who are you and what have you done with my Yolei??!!" Cody slammed his small palms against the table, earning many expressions from their friends.  
Ken tugged at the peachy-coloured collar around her neck, trying to air out the extreme heat and tension building. THAT got her attention.   
  
"You are definitely not listening to me Yolei! What did Ken do to you?" Cody asked calmly while slinking back into his spot under the towering figure of his best friend.  
  
The look of Ken's face could not be good. Never once had such a look, so very unreadable, ever been planted firmly as it was now on this girl's face. The others stared at her in shock and were frightened to silence when a vein seemed to pop on the side of her head.  
  
'Calm down Ken, calm down. Take it easy, this will all be over soon. You have to be strong, be a MAN! Yeah, like the saying my father drilled into my head would work now. I'm not even a boy... Ok calm down, let's see how to correct this problem. Stupid, stupid for not paying attention! They're staring at me, always staring... ok!' unconscientiously Ken wrung her hands and gritted her teeth with closed eyes.   
  
Slowly, Ken slipped her eyes open and faced Cody again with a more peaceful expression than the last one. A few sweat beads brandished her forehead and she carelessly wiped them away.  
  
"What!? Um... Of course I'm listening Cody! And no, Ken didn't do anything to me! Why I was just talking..." Ken panicked. 'Great. I knew this was going to happen. I didn't even think of what to say!!! Stupid headache... stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.'  
  
"Maybe Yolei's just tired Cody, you don't have to blame everything on Ken." Davis pointed out thoughtfully as he started packing up his bag.  
  
"If Ken's not the influence then how do you explain her sudden change?"   
"Well," Kari got up as well. "Yolei are you feeling alright. Look Cody, she looks like she's burning up, maybe she's sick?"  
  
"Oh Yolei! I'm so sorry, are you okay? Do you want me to help you with your bag?" Cody asked meekly placing a hand on her back.  
"Now that you mention it... I don't feel too well at all...ugh..." Ken held her head as they all cautiously got up from the table and prepared to leave.   
  
Slowly and silently the other Digidestined moved a bit away from Ken as she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning up against the booth next to their table. The incessant flickering of the dim light bulb overhead made Ken's eyes twitch, and she shifted her position uncomfortably.  
  
"Is there some reason you're standing there, Yolei?" TK asked slowly scratching his head.   
  
"Go on, I'm waiting for Ken. We have something to do together." Ken did NOT feel like putting more effort than needed in explanations today. She really didn't. Let them think what they wanted to, because the amount of frustration pent up in her was enough to make her scream at the top of her lungs then drop into a puddle of confused and angry thoughts. It was enough to make her cry. Her, KEN, cry, because of the sheer exhaust her body felt.   
  
Or maybe it was just the female hormones kicking in and making Ken feel really really moody? Yeah, well she still couldn't take it, and literally pushed the other kids and their digimon out the door of the restaurant. This, of course, granted Ken a few tempered glares from the employees.   
  
So the others were off, and still very confused at the behaviour of two specific destined children. Well, Davis being the born wonderful leader he was would make sure to find out what was happening between his new best friend and the purple-locked girl. It was for the good of the team! Not to mention, it was good to their curiosity too. Yeah, they had a plan and it'd be in action very soon.   
  
'Operation: Find out about Ken and Yolei, is underway!' Davis thought excitedly as the small group rushed off down the crowded sidewalk.   
  
  
***  
  
  
So they were sitting at the table again. Each of them were staring at each other intently again. Yolei had returned for the washroom with the obviously guaranteed blush stretched across his face yet in a better mood then Ken, that was certain.   
  
"Come on, let's go back to my apartment." Ken said as she glanced down at the sleeping digimon in their bags. They had a lot to take in when she and Yolei finally talked over the situation with them.   
  
"Alright, Ken, I mean..." Yolei sighed, feeling exhausted himself. "Yeah, we can get everything straightened out if we talk to our digimon. We might even have it fixed by tonight! You never know."  
  
"Yolei?"   
"Yeah Ken?" They had stepped out of the restaurant and wirily made it across town.   
"I never thought, even when I was the Digimon Emperor, I mean, that I would even have you guys as friends. And well," she chuckled a bit, seeing how silly the whole predicament must have been, "I suppose I'm glad that it was you who had to switch with me. I mean, it's a lot easier since you've forgiven me and all."  
  
Yolei wanted tears to water up in his blue eyes, but they didn't, so instead he settled for a friendly hand on the shoulder. This made Ken look up and they smiled at each other.  
  
"Thank you Ken. That means a whole lot to me! I'm really glad you trust me and that I'm your friend."   
  
"...Although! I wish it could have been Davis or at least a boy. Your clothes are really stuffy! What's with this hair thing on my head? I don't really like the style either, and the colour combination is very bizarre! At least Davis wears sneakers! I don't like these girl shoes at all!"  
  
Yolei's face became red, very red, hotter than the sun red, and his fists balled up so tightly it looked like he would shatter the bones. He shut his eyes and began to twitch.   
  
"WHAAAAT DID YOU SAY??!!" He clenched the tight fists and waved them in front of Ken menacingly. Ken just smiled in a very forced girlishly innocent manner.  
  
"You mean about the shoes? Well I don't even know if I can run in them. Look at those heels!" She said pointing to the shoes on her feet.  
  
"I....would...be...very glad to help you test them out, Ken. VERY glad." Yolei opened one eye to threaten Ken again but,  
  
"Gotta catch me first!! C'mon KEN!! You run like a GIRL!!" There was Ken far ahead of him, running away! Running away from Yolei Inoue!!! This would not do.  
  
Yolei stared at Ken for a moment, watched her run around in his former body. He gaped. Then, he cracked a small smile that formed a grin and then finally turned into a laugh.  
  
"I WILL catch you, and when I do!!!" He shook a fist jokingly in the air as they laughed, chasing each other in the direction of the Ichijouji residence.   
  
  
Fin  
  
  
***  
  
  
That's the end of this chapter! The next shall have much romance! As you can see, I am not good in the romance department, but I think this is super cute, don't you? Anyway, comments, suggestions and flat out rude flames are accepted!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Apartment Follies

Well, you've asked for it and reviewed for it and now it's here. Chapter 3, of The   
Impression I get.   
  
  
Notes and stuff like that:  
  
I'm really sorry to everyone who likes this fic and reviewed it! I'm struggling with major   
writer's block and it hasn't been pretty what with all the stuff I've been doing! So here's   
chapter 3.  
  
KEEP IN MIND!!!! Ken is a girl, so it will be "she said, she did, her hands" for Ken. For   
Yolei, it will be things like "He said, his voice, masculine Yolei". Alright? I hate   
confusing people, and I tend to do it often. I'm sorry! I am trying my best.   
  
This story should be finished in 5 parts, so we're half way there. After this, I'll be   
working on another Kenyako series. Not a sequel to this series though.   
  
Thanks! Enjoy the fic! (hehe I like to drill stuff into your heads! That is why this will be   
at the top of every chapter ^.^)  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The Impression I get: Part 3  
  
  
"Father- please! Try to understand here…"  
"Ken, under different circumstances I would have understood this but this is ridiculous!"   
Little did he know, Mr. Ichijouji was talking to the girl in question who was in his son's   
body. Confusing, isn't it?  
"I know what it looks like but-" Yolei was cut off.  
"Your father is right, now Ken and Yolei, what in heaven's name do you think you're   
doing?"  
  
"Ken, I'm sorry, but I really don't know how to respond to this." Mr. Ichijouji's eyes   
soften a bit as he surveyed the room. Everything was in its place, as always. Ken was so   
organized, after all. The, usually grey, room was lit up by the colourfully clothed and   
spirited girl his son had brought home for them to meet.  
  
"Dad, I was just bored and Yolei was kind enough to let me paint her nails! I mean, she   
was just trying to liven me up a bit. Plus, purple's her colour no?" Yolei had stood before   
his friend's father and calmly spoke. He stressed the "Yolei" though, and fiddled with the   
nail polish brush in his hand.   
  
Yolei grinned quietly to himself at the thought of how this particular scene looked. There   
son painting the nails of his friend. 'hmmhaha!' she giggled some more inside his head.   
  
"Oh! Well, now I get it. I'm sorry I was so harsh on you son. I'm really sorry." Yolei   
watched as Ken's father bowed slightly as did his mother before walking out the door,   
closing it softly.   
  
"Phew…." The feminine Ken sank onto her bed. "That was close."  
"Yeah, close." Yolei said turning back to face Ken.  
"Too close if you ask me. I really don't need nail polish you know." Ken said, shaking   
her hands slightly.  
  
Yolei just walked over to where their digimon were placed before they had to pretend to   
be stuffed animals. "Don't shake your hands, you can mess up the expert job I did!"  
  
Ken just rolled over as the in-training digimon came bounding onto the bed. Minomon   
smiled at Ken sympathetically and Poromon hopped into Yolei's lap.  
  
"It's so strange for you guys to be like this!" Minomon stated and Poromon nodded. The   
pink digimon blinked a couple of times and noted the exasperated looks on their partners'   
faces.  
  
"Look, I'm pretty sure that this won't affect you permanently. It was only a weak   
champion level digimon, so my guess is about a day or two more!"  
  
Yolei groaned.  
Ken shook her hands again.  
  
"ugh…."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Davis crept low to the ground as he stalked through the apartment building. People   
looked at him strangely since he was dressed in all black and was wielding a plastic ninja   
sword.  
  
"Heh Heh…" He stealthy made his way to the elevator doors and pressed the 'up' button.   
A group of brightly coloured kids with stuffed animals walked up behind him.   
  
"We don't know him! Really!" TK just sweat dropped as the doorman came in and told   
them to leave.  
  
"Nice plan, Davis." Cody said once they were outside and Davis was dressed in his   
regular clothes.  
  
"Well, it was worth a try! Now we just have to do plan X!!" Davis cheered and he   
grinned at Kari's questioning face.  
  
"Plan X? Why X?"  
"Yeah, shouldn't it be 'B'?" Kari and TK asked.  
  
"X sounds cooler, and it fits the insanity of the plan!" Cody twitched a bit a Davis'   
answer.  
  
"Davis, I don't want to do anything INSANE! I think I'll just go home. If Yolei wanted   
to go to Ken's apartment who am I to spy on her?" Cody scooped up Upamon and turned   
to leave.  
  
"Fine, be like that Cody! You're too young to slink around properly anyway!" Davis   
crossed his arms in a huff and turned away from the younger member of the team. Cody's   
eyebrow twitched but he didn't stop walking.  
  
"It's ok, Davis…"  
"Yeah, if Cody doesn't want to do anything, he shouldn't have to!"   
  
TK and Kari chimed in as they walked around the building to the side. Davis just   
resumed being his carefree self and grabbed the fire escape ladder.  
  
"You guys ready to find out what's up with Ken and Yolei?" He asked before going up.   
He didn't want to pressure anyone, no matter how much it looked like he was.  
  
"I just want to know what's wrong with Yolei. She was acting so strange and I'm   
concerned. I'm in!" Kari grabbed the ladder too.  
  
"I'm interested in what Ken yelled about earlier. You don't see that guy worked up too   
often! So, I'll go too." TK went up the ladder as well.  
  
'Darn! I really wanted TK to chicken out this time. Oh well, the more spies the better the   
job is done and I REALLY wanna know what's up!' Davis thought while they spent a   
good half an hour searching for the correct apartment window.  
  
Kari, TK, and Davis were all squished together tightly because of the lack of room on the   
small fire escape platform. So far, Ken and Yolei were just sitting around looking   
exasperated. They almost got caught when TK's hat was spotted and they had to crouch   
down into an even more uncomfortable position. They got the fright of their lives when   
they were trying to eavesdrop but being unsuccessful with the window closed. Davis had   
gotten bored and opened a bag of chips that he had in his bag. The scent was a strong   
barbeque flavour and caused the three of them to sneeze loudly. 'Ken' who was actually   
Yolei, had gotten suspicious and opened to window right above the trio which caused   
them to shrink lower and press themselves against the brick of the building. Luckily,   
'Ken' left the windowsill after not seeing anything and now the trio cheered silently that   
the window was left open.   
  
'Yessss!!' Davis celebrated as he, TK and Kari untangled themselves again.   
  
The three of them leaned close to the window frame with their ears perked, ready for   
information.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Soooo…"  
"Uh huh…."  
"Maybe we could…?"  
"Uh huh…."  
"What about we….?"  
"Right…. Uh huh."  
  
"Slam!" A pillow went straight across the back of 'Yolei's' head.  
  
"Owww! Why in the world did you do that, Yolei??!"  
"You weren't listening." The former purple haired girl turned boy huffed.   
  
"Well," Ken said pointedly eyeing the boy on her chair from her spot on the bed, "I think   
it would be obvious that I have a lot on my mind about this whole thing. What do you   
propose I do, exactly? Go to your home?! If you didn't notice, I have no idea what to do."   
  
"You're the genius…" mumbled Yolei as he tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently.   
"I don't see why not. I made myself home right here. You can do the same."   
  
"It doesn't work like that. I don't want to have to be put in that situation when I don't   
have to."  
  
  
Outside the trio whispered to each other. " He hit Yolei with a pillow! Ahhaaa!!! Hey but   
what does he mean by 'I made myself home right here. You can do the same.'" Davis'   
eyes widened at what he repeated, " Do you think he's asking Yolei to LIVE with him?!"  
  
"Shhhhhhsssh!!!" was the only reply he got. So he turned back to watch more.  
  
  
Yolei sighed a heavy sigh and fingered the purple nail polish bottle. "Can I do your nails   
again?"  
  
  
"WHAT!?" Came a husky and small squeak from the window but the two inside didn't   
hear it.   
  
  
"No way. I am not holding still for you to do THAT again. It won't solve your   
problems."  
"Yes it will."  
"NO."  
"aw…." Yolei sighed dejectedly again and got up from his seat on the chair. He made his   
way over to the bed where Ken was lying. He sat down by Ken's purple sock covered   
feet and smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna do the toenails now!"  
"NO!!" Ken scrambled into a sitting position and away from Yolei. "Look! Stop being   
silly for a moment." When Ken saw the stupid grin on his former face didn't fade she   
sighed. "Please?"  
  
"Was that so hard?"  
  
"At any rate, to stop confusing ourselves and to make sure slip ups in public don't happen   
again," she looked Yolei straight into the eye, "Call me Yolei. I guess I don't have a   
problem with it, it's a bit unique and odd and…" The frowning companion near her feet   
told her to stop that train of thought, " I'll call you Ken."  
  
"Ok, if it helps any! I'm not confused by it, I dunno but I think your brain cells are   
starting to rub off on me!"   
  
Ken rolled her eyes, "Well I don't know ab- WHAT!?" Yolei had grabbed Ken's legs and   
pulled off the purple socks covering her feet.  
  
"No! Not the nail polish again!!!" Ken kicked out, immediately regretting the reaction it   
caused.   
  
Yolei held his leg, his shin burned at the kick Ken gave. " I guess… I needed that…"  
  
  
"Woah! She kicked Ken in the shin!!" Davis whispered to Kari, who happened to be right   
next to him.   
"Yeah," she nodded vigorously, "but I'm still getting over the fact that Ken likes to paint   
Yolei's nails!!" She looked over to TK who just looked too stunned to comment.  
  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
"No, it's ok. It must be that body's hormones or something! I always used to do that. I   
think being a guy makes me calmer. Or maybe it's just being you…" Yolei added the last   
part silently.  
  
Ken nodded in agreement and then noticed the awkward position they were in. "Uh…"   
She dumbly pointed at where Yolei's hands were on her thighs.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Yolei gave off a small chuckle that sounded wonderfully happy in   
Ken's voice, but didn't let go. "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to do this." He added   
seriously opening his blue eyes.  
  
"It's embarrassing me though, so could you…" Yolei let go. "Thanks." Said Ken   
sheepishly as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.   
  
Silence.  
  
"They're so peaceful looking."  
  
Ken looked over to Yolei who gestured at the digimon. "It's just that sometimes I envy   
the way life is so simple for them." Yolei laughed again and smiled in the direction of   
Poromon. "They don't have to worry about human things, like family, feelings," He   
turned and smiled at Ken, "homework."   
  
Ken cracked a smile at the joke and looked over at Minomon. The two small digimon had   
been taking a nap after the big meal they had.   
  
  
Kari sighed quietly, smiling at the two. "Care to tell us what's so fine and dandy?" Davis   
asked after noticing her suddenly become relaxed. "Oh, I just thing they look sweet   
together." TK rolled his eyes. "Kari you say that about every girl and boy who are   
together! You're such a romantic." Davis smiled and looked back at Ken and Yolei.   
"Well, I guess I'm missing something but if Kari says they look good together than they   
look good together."  
  
TK leaned closer to the window frame again. He was suspicious. Things didn't add up   
and there were far too many gaps in the whole story to even jump to the conclusion that   
Ken and Yolei were definitely an item. He shook his head, "I just don't know."  
  
"Don't know what, TM?" Davis inquired as he pushed down his spiked hair so that they   
wouldn't be seen.   
"I don't think we should jump to any conclusions, that's all. Nothing seems to be regular.   
What type of boyfriend would paint their girlfriend's toenails for fun?? It just doesn't   
look right to me, I mean, we never did hear what they were talking about before Ken   
opened the window." TK replied while he gathered up his bag.   
  
"Speaking of an 'Open Window' be quiet!!" hushed Kari pushing Davis and TK's heads   
down. "It's bad enough that we're spying on them, but if we get caught they'll never   
forgive us!"   
  
"Ok, Kari. I guess we can leave them be now." Kari nodded at Davis and they all quietly   
made their way down to the ground.  
  
Ken leaned back against the soft sheets on her bed. Things were at least not chaotic, and   
Yolei was being good natured about everything that happened. That was really great of   
Yolei, she thought. He was making the best of the situation and trying to be the same as   
always. Ken thought back to when Yolei had laughed. It sounded wonderful, happy,   
marvellous, and brilliant even. That sound, it came from deep down, and it lifted Ken's   
spirits right then and there.   
  
"Do something for me…?" Ken ventured, sitting up again and watching Yolei finish   
painting her toenails. Ken mentally kicked herself for being in a such a weak state.  
  
"Hmm… what?"   
"Laugh."  
  
Yolei face faulted. "Wha??"  
  
"I like to hear it. I guess it's new to me and I like the sound. I don't laugh very much   
normally." Ken said uneasily, the scent of nail polish reaching her nose. She crumpled   
her nose a bit at the smell. Yolei let out a low and soft chuckle at the sight. Ken's head   
immediately shot up at the sound and she smiled.   
  
"Whoops," Yolei chuckled again, "I can't help it!" He smiled. "And I wanted to hold out   
on laughing too…"  
  
" For blackmail?"  
"Something like that!" Yolei laughed again and it sent a tremor through Ken's new body.   
She grinned widely. "I never knew I sounded like that."  
  
"Yeah…" Yolei agreed, screwing the lid tightly back onto the nail polish bottle. "You   
have a really great laugh." He looked up and smiled warmly.   
  
Something went off in Ken's cheeks causing her eyes to widen in surprise. 'Am I   
blushing??? From hearing my own voice laugh?! No…can't be… blame it on these   
stupid female hormones. Besides, I know I'm good-looking and I have a great smile   
and… What??? No!! I am not a girl!'   
  
A knock at the bedroom door stopped Ken's rapid thoughts and Yolei looked up as well.   
"Come in!" He hollered and gave Ken a thumb up before Mrs. Ichijouji came into the   
room.   
  
"Ken dear-Oh! I see your friend is still here?" Yolei nodded carefully keeping a keen eye   
on Ken.   
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something." Yolei said hesitantly and Mrs. Ichijouji looked   
his way again. "Yes Ken?"  
  
A slow nod from Ken, and Yolei pressed on, "I was wondering if she could... stay for   
dinner?" The two teens looked on as Mrs. Ichijouji's face brightened considerably and   
her hands immediately clasped together in a joyful expression.  
  
"Of course! Oh I'll make more rice, and get out the good plates and oh… I have to do   
that.." And Mrs. Ichijouji walked out of the room elated that Ken's friend (who was a   
girl!) was going to stay for dinner.  
  
Ken smiled inside her head. So far, this was going pretty all right. Before the switch, he   
had never had friends over, let alone this late and staying for dinner! He wouldn't have   
even let them come into his room. But now… now she was hearing herself laugh, and   
seeing herself smile and having a friend over for dinner, making her mother very happy.  
  
The only bad about this whole thing was, that Ken wanted to experience that all for   
himself, instead of seeing Yolei do it.  
  
"Come on!" Yolei said excitedly to Ken, jerking her out of thought. "This is sooo cool!   
Now I get to have dinner at your house? This rules! No more fighting at the dinner table   
with my sisters and bro!"  
  
"Hey, should I call them and tell them that I'm staying for dinner too?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Here." Ken gave Yolei her cellphone and he immediately dialled up his house and   
handed it back to Ken.  
  
"Ring! Ring! Rin- Hello?"  
  
"Hi, this is Yolei!" Ken said in a chipper voice to the other person on the phone. Before   
she had spoken to Yolei's sister, and that had gone over well, but this was someone new.   
  
"Oh hey Yolei. What do you want, and where ARE you anyway?" Ken gulped nervously.   
This person seemed mighty grumpy.  
A soft laugh from behind Ken made her look back at Yolei. "That's my brother. Yell at   
him. I like doing that." He whispered causing Ken to smile.   
  
"I'm calling from Ken Ichijouji's house. I'm gonna stay for dinner."  
"And, WHY are you doing that? Oh wait, isn't that your BOYFRIEND? Ahahah!! The   
one you were sooooo caught up on when you were thinking about forgiving him for   
something? THAT guy? So what now? He's finally going to dump you over dinner?"  
  
Something snapped in the back of Ken's head.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! That is NOT why I'm staying over! I just CALLED to let you know!   
Excuse me for being polite, unlike SOMEONE!!!!"  
"Well, geeze sis, don't have a heart attack. Okay. Seeya later."  
  
"Click." The other person hung up and a twitching Ken pressed the 'End' button on her   
cellphone.   
  
'Incredible! Either Ken is learning to be more expressive because of me, or my brother is   
the biggest jerk ever and even Ken could blow up at him.' Yolei mused in his head   
happily while Ken stopped fuming. 'Nah, probably just my bro being a jerk. Serves him   
right!'  
  
"I couldn't have yelled at him better myself! Now come on, and let's have dinner!"   
Yolei held out his hand expectantly. He didn't have to wait long when Ken's hand landed   
in his own.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry. Come on."   
  
Half way out of Ken's room, she noticed that something was clasped onto her usually   
bare hand. Looking down she noticed Yolei's hand over hers. 'EH? When did I do that?!'   
She shook her mauve-locked head. 'I'm not cautious enough in this body. Usually, I'm   
all locked up. Now I'm freely touching people.' Ken let go on Yolei's hand quickly. The   
short minute of contact lost.  
  
They arrived at the dinner table with Ken's parents ready to eat. Sitting down in their   
respective seats, Ken's mother started to dish out the food. Yolei was in heaven! This   
stuff was so much better than the plain and usual their family ate from the Ai Mart. Sure,   
it was cool to be able to take snacks and stuff like that when you needed it, but she did   
have to pay and most of the time her parents were so busy with managing the store, that   
she and her siblings ate the already prepared meals. TV dinners. He cringed and earned a   
warning glance from Ken.   
  
"So," Mr. Ichijouji said while he put down his chopsticks, "How did you two meet? I'm   
interesting in how you became such good friends!"   
  
The two teens looked at each other and a bead of sweat trickled slowly down Ken's   
forehead as she grinned sheepishly. Yolei thought it was best to answer this question.  
  
"We met at one of my soccer games. She was cheering loudly for me! Even though she   
goes Odaiba," He added quickly, seeing the question rise in Mr. Ichijouji's eyes. "I just   
had to meet her!"   
  
"Ohhh! That's so sweet!" Mrs. Ichijouji said, integrating herself into the conversation.  
"I told ya, Tiger! Beating the girls off with sticks!" Her husband exclaimed while he   
toasted to the rest of them.   
  
A blushing Ken sank lower into her chair, trying to get away from the remarks of his   
parents.   
  
"Yolei! Why are you hiding? You know I wouldn't beat you with a stick!" Yolei said   
jokingly along with Ken's parents. Mrs. Ichijouji broke out into a fit of giggles. Yolei's   
grin only grew wider.   
  
"Anyway, I went and talked to her after the game and a few meetings later, we were like   
the best of buds!"  
"I'm so happy for you, son. Yolei, you're a wonderful young girl, putting up with Ken   
like this." Mr. Ichijouji smiled as he set down his glass.  
  
"Uh huh! Ken's never had a girl over before and knowing that you two are great friends   
makes me so happy, you wouldn't believe!" Tears sprung to Ken's mother's eyes and she   
wiped them away with a napkin. "Now. Who wants dessert!"  
  
"I do, mom! Here, I'll come help you and get some for Yolei too. Ok?" Yolei said   
jumping right out of his seat and over to Mrs. Ichijouji's side.  
  
Ken just weakly nodded in confirmation and Mrs. Ichijouji took her 'son's' strong   
shoulder and led him into the kitchen.   
  
'I've never seen mother and father so happy and energetic like that before. Why, I   
haven't even seen myself like that before! They're really happy like that… with a Ken   
who helps out and cracks jokes… Is that what I should be like? Like Yolei?' Ken looked   
up from her plate upon hearing the laughter from the kitchen. 'I guess I'll just have to   
learn. I am Yolei for a few days after all! How hard could it be?'  
  
"Ice creaaaam!!" Yolei shouted and a bowl of chocolate flavoured ice cream appeared in   
front of Ken.  
  
"Thanks, Ken."  
  
Yolei's eyes seemed to sparkle. "You're welcome, Yolei."  
  
  
***  
  
Hey everyone! I am sooooooo sorry about not coming out with this chapter sooner! As I   
said before, major writer's block! Now that I'm back into the swing of writing this fic, it   
should go along a lot faster. I think this has been the best chapter so far because I've   
finally become comfortable with writing the body-switch conflict!   
  
Reviewing is ALWAYS welcomed! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Morning Messes

I just want to say how much I want to apologize to anyone who has read this fanfic, and   
everyone who has taken the time to review. I'm not much of a writer, but you guys still   
like my fanfic and that really makes me happy but also sad.  
  
I'm so sad that I never finished this and left it for so long. You guys deserve more than   
that, so I've decided to continue and COMPLETE this, this *thing*!! And I WILL do it   
too! Special thanks go to Lainey who really helped me to get back on track.  
  
o.o You know what? This is gonna be LONGER than 5 chapters now, since I want to   
make it up to everyone who was so kind enough to take the time and give my fic a   
glance. I've become a much better writer, I think, so the fanfic should seem a lot   
smoother and easier to read. Hopefully! ^^  
  
Kenyako fans wanted more of this Ken and Miyako body switch fic, so that's what   
they're gonna get!!!!  
  
- GLAY  
  
  
***  
  
  
The Impression I Get: part 4  
  
  
  
  
Ken was sleeping peacefully in the top bunk of his bed in his quiet bedroom. Minomon   
was resting quietly at the foot of the bed and there wasn't a sound in the house. It was so   
peaceful; Ken couldn't believe the things that had happened the day before. A bird   
chirped delightfully outside his open window.   
  
In fact, it was so serene and calm, that Ken just found it outright ridiculous that such a   
thing as switching bodies could happen. So, chuckling to himself, for thinking of   
something so unbelievably silly, he sat up.  
  
He climbed down the small ladder on the bunk bed and walked right on over to the mirror   
without a second thought. 'There. I'll look into this mirror and see me; a nice blue-haired   
BOY who is a Digidestined… Not an emperor.' Determined to prove the farce of the   
'dream' about being in Yolei Inoue's body, Ken looked.  
  
"Hi. I don't know about you, Ken, but you've got one of the most messed up minds I've   
ever seen. Clean up your act!"   
"AHHHH!!!!!" Ken screamed like a banshee and jumped back from the mirror as an   
almost ghost-like pale Yolei stepped out of his mirror that was no longer than 2 feet.   
  
"Man, are you that surprised to see me? Wait'll you take a shower. Yikes! I'll have to do   
that too, won't I?"  
"What??! But.. but I thought that it was all a dream! I'm a boy! A BOY! This isn't real!"  
  
Yolei frowned slightly and picked up a book on Ken's table, tossing it to him, which he   
caught. His face was horrified. "Real enough for ya? Geeze, by the way you're going on   
about it, someone will think you're Pinocchio up here or something. Lighten up, Ken! We   
all have gender issues sometime or another."   
  
"WHAT?!" He stumbled back, hitting the bedpost and knocking poor Minomon off the   
bed. When his little Digimon partner didn't move, he ran to his side.  
  
"oh my gosh... Minomon, speak to me! Minomon!" He started to feel the salty tears   
gather behind his eyes. A vein popped on Yolei's right temple and she twitched.   
  
"Pow!" Yolei kicked the little Minomon right from Ken's grasp.  
  
"YOLEI!" Ken yelled in anger, and in surprise that the usually loving girl would do   
something so horrible. "What have you done!?"  
"Don't cry anymore, it's not good. Couldn't you tell that was just a stuffed toy? Geeze...   
And I thought Davis was dense. Minomon isn't here, he's at your house."  
  
Ken blinked and looked around in extreme confusion noticing the scenery had changed to   
what appeared to be Yolei's bedroom.  
  
"How'd we get here?"  
"Nevermind. Now remember what I told you. You only have a day to do it!"  
"What?"  
Yolei smacked her head, and then thought it wise to smack Ken's too.   
"Ow! Hey! Yolei, what is going on here?"  
"Clean up your act!" she paused and grinned evilly, "or I'll mess you up!" she said   
holding a balled up fist in front of her friend's face.  
  
Ken didn't know what to make of all this. All the weird conversations, the real stuffed toy   
Minomon, Yolei... He blanched. "You're gonna beat me up if I don't clean something??"   
He asked while sweat dropping.   
  
"You dope! Not just something! Yourself!"  
"I'm pretty clean."  
"Idiot!!" She yelled taking a swing at him. He lightly backed away and smirked a bit.   
  
"Look at the facts here, Yolei. I'm a boy and you're a girl. I'm more athletic than you and   
have more upper body strength. I also-"  
"Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah! Again with that girl and boy stuff. You really DO have   
gender issues. No wonder!"  
  
Ken frowned and a few loose locks of his hair fell into his eyes and he took another step   
away. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I dunno, Ken, maybe you should stop wearing tight clothes and growing your hair long.   
Then we'll talk about that." She inwardly grinned.  
  
Ken stared at her like a nuclear bomb had blown off her head. Like the whole ocean fell   
right on top of them and he was watching her slowly drown. Like--!!  
  
"Are you implying that you think I'm GAY?!?!!"  
  
Her fists unclenched and her eyes went wide, she immediately looked very innocent.   
"You mean, you AREN'T?"  
  
Ken anime fell with his right leg twitching and his eyes shut. "ARG!"   
  
The ghost-like Yolei smiled brightly and tapped her chin in a thoughtful pose while Ken   
tried to recollect his composure. As soon as he was off of the ground he noticed her   
pensive expression and grew very grave. 'What's she thinking...'  
  
"You DO know that this changes everything, right?" She asked him while giving him a   
sideways glance.  
"Huh!"  
Yolei slapped her head again. Then his.  
"Ow!"  
  
She went back into her thoughtful position and then started back for the mirror on the   
wall. Ken ran behind her quickly, trying to catch up. Just what was going on? This was   
even worse than the body-switching thing! Yolei turned her head to look over her   
shoulder at him as she placed one hand into the mirror. It was like a metallic liquid, Ken   
noticed.  
  
"You're not gay, so it changes everything now."  
"It doesn't change anything! I was never gay in the first place!" Ken shouted now, being a   
bit angry. Not that being homosexual was a bad thing. Ken had just never thought about it   
much since he was so young, but he had met people who were, actually. In fact he-  
"Uh huh," Yolei nodded, cutting into Ken's thoughts and smiled warmly for his sake.   
"'cause now," her voice got a weird tone in it, "you're gonna start feeling all different   
about stuff." She winked. "Like Yolei."  
  
"You mean physical attraction?"  
  
Yolei fell down.  
  
"Okay, so NOW you start being smart again!" She smiled a bit, taking her hand out of the   
mirror. "So, I guess you're pretty mature about that sort of stuff, huh?"  
Ken snorted indignantly, "Well, of course!"  
  
Yolei's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, her weight being shifted to her left heel,   
she gave him a smug look. "Prove it, Mr. Mature!"  
  
And then suddenly, it all started to look like a dream to Ken. The hazy background, the   
wispy locks of Yolei's pale hair, the melting mirror... This was all a dream! Confidence   
filled him and he planted a small kiss on the dream girl's cheek in front of him.   
"Satisfied?"  
  
He cocked a smug eyebrow. So did she.   
  
"Hmm... Alright, good enough for me," She turned and jumped through the mirror quite   
quickly and he was left with a single thought in his mind. 'But was it good enough for   
me...'  
  
  
***  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Ken awoke with a start and screaming from the floor. No, she   
hadn't fallen off the bunk bed in her room. Nor was she actually in her own room.   
  
Ken sighed loudly in distaste when she realized she was back to being a 'SHE' and had a   
huge crick in her back from sleeping on the floor for the whole night. On the floor in the   
bedroom of Yolei Inoue.  
  
She barely remembered getting to the Inoue apartment the night before. Something about   
dinner, and a car drive, and had flopped down with a pillow and blanket on the floor, only   
stopping to take off the over top that Yolei usually wore daily and nothing else. Why the   
floor, one might ask. Well, Ken always thought of herself as the valiant type (some would   
call it stubbornness for lack of a better word) and decided that sleeping in the young   
Yolei's bed would be far too invading of a thing to do and took it upon herself to sleep on   
the floor.   
  
It wasn't that bad. Really!   
  
Though, Ken had to be pulled up on the count of 3 by Yolei's cute pink-feathered   
Digimon, Poromon, because the crick in her back just wanted to stay there so badly, and   
Ken just didn't have the strength to get up. Exhausted, she was.   
  
Recalling the very disturbing dream, more like nightmare to Ken anyway, she rubbed her   
eyes tiredly.  
  
'What the hell is up with my subconscious, anyway?!' Was all Ken thought before she   
was hauled up and pushed into another room by Poromon.  
  
"Time for a shower, Ken! You have to go to school!" The young bird chirped as it flew to   
gather Yolei's textbooks and other things. Ken noticed how unorganized the grade six girl   
probably was. She had her in-training Digimon doing chores for her! Unbelievable!  
  
"..wait.. Shower?!" It hit her like a ton of bricks. '...Man, are you that surprised to see me?   
Wait'll you take a shower...'  
  
Ken weighed her options as she so 'bravely' closed her eyes, fingering the soft material of   
Yolei's shirt nervously.   
  
  
Ken's Mind. Thought Process no. 127 – Monday Morning  
  
1. Take the Shower; meaning- Getting naked. (Not on Ken's list of favourite things to do)  
2. Don't shower at all; meaning- Be a coward and smell. (Ken didn't like this either)  
3. ...Damn!; meaning- There was no third option. (Ken thought this was the best choice   
so far)   
  
  
"...Damn!" Ken said as she paced around in the bathroom. She had a good amount of time   
before school started (she couldn't sleep well that night anyway) so rational decisions   
could be made. She just didn't know if she had any sanity left to make those decisions.   
Oh, the horror of being in a bubbly teenage girl's body who knew some of your most   
darkest secrets...  
  
'Not that dark,' Ken reminded herself as she leaned against the bathroom's counter. There   
were bottles of imitation flower-scented substances and such. Unlabeled, too, so Ken   
didn't really want to touch any of them. She rapped her knuckles on the counter top near   
the sink in annoyance. 'I was just being controlled by evil beings for most of my life and   
have now only come out it.' "Huh." He said sarcastically and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Poromon!!"  
  
The small Digimon looked up from what it was doing and blinked. "Yes, Ken?" The tall   
boy turned girl leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and furrowed her eyebrows   
in embarrassment. "Well... I need your help with this shower thing."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
Ken immediately felt better. Digimon and their partners were very close. She was sure   
Poromon could handle undressing Yolei.   
  
As quickly as the thought left Ken's mind, Poromon had flown into the shower, turned it   
on to a nice warm temperature, and flown back out. Ken did a double take.   
  
"Uh..."  
"What?"  
Ken scratched her shoulder slightly. "Well, that's not what I meant..."  
"Oh, it's not? Don't you know how to take a shower?"  
"YES!"  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Ken was sweating now. This was more problematic then she thought it would be.   
Couldn't Poromon catch on?? She really didn't want to explain! Oh, it was so   
embarrassing! What if anyone ever found out about this? What if the others found out   
about this?! He'd never live it down, let alone be truly accepted and all!  
  
These thoughts drifted to what Yolei was doing. Ken seriously hoped he didn't do   
anything to her body. If Ken ever found out... Well, actually she didn't want to find out, if   
he did. Anyway, what was she going to do? Time was running out and she couldn--!!  
  
The next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the tiles of the bathroom's floor and the   
door was locked. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"  
  
"Sorry, Ken," a small muffled voice came from behind the door. Poromon. "But if you   
don't get showered now, then you'll never get to school on time."  
  
Ken grumbled and stood up. "You didn't have to push me..."  
  
"I thought all humans could deal with this body-stuff. Besides, I'm technically male too,   
and Yolei wouldn't even let me near her when she was in the bathroom. And then there   
was that time when she was putting on clothes. She calls it 'I'm CHANGING you stuffy   
bird!! Get out!'" Poromon said a bit annoyed as he quoted his partner. "At first I thought   
it was some kind of Digivolving transformation or something and wanted to see, but you   
know Yolei! So, anyway, just shower!!"  
  
When Ken didn't hear Poromon anymore she sighed. The steam was starting to fill the   
room now and it created a soporific effect on the poor kid. Dazed, confused, and irritated,   
Ken ended up taking the shower...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Mmmm...more..." Yolei shifted in the bed. "more...mmmm... oh!..." he rolled over   
again, nearly squashing Minomon, who didn't get a wink of sleep, by the way,   
considering Ken's friend Yolei talked, snored, and rolled around so much in his sleep it   
was driving the small Digimon mad!   
  
'I wish I went with Ken... if only his mother didn't expect me to be his favourite stuffed   
toy and came in here everyday...'  
  
"Mmmm yeah..."  
"Aw! Yolei, please wake up, you have to go to Ken's school!"  
"More..."  
"Wake up!"  
"More ice cream...cream..."  
"Please!"  
  
"Eh?!" Yolei was jerked awake and sat up in Ken's bed.   
  
"Wha??" She questioned as she looked around the unfamiliar room in a sleep-induced   
daze. "What the…"  
  
"Yolei!" Minomon sighed in relief that the girl turned boy was up and could finally leave   
him in peace. It was a good thing he had a cocoon shell… thing… or he would have been   
stuck to Yolei's back until he got scrubbed off in the shower!  
  
Yolei blinked his now blue eyes. "Mino-ooooOOHHH!" Realization dawned on him and   
suddenly he snapped his fingers, right in poor Minomon's ear, and jumped up.  
  
"BANG!"  
And hit the ceiling with his face.  
  
"Auuuuugggghhhh…" Yolei was lying on his back with big "X" eyes as white ceiling   
dust flew down on his face.  
  
Then, to top it off, Minomon thought it might be fun to push Yolei off the bed.   
"THUMP!" Minomon jumped over to the edge of the bed and called down.  
  
"Get ready for school!!"  
  
"ARG!! Pssh! Blech! Yuuuuuuucccckkkyyyyyy!!!!!" The girl turned boy started spitting   
out dust like there was now tomorrow.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji ran into her son's room to find "him" laying face first on the floor. "Oh   
dear! Ken, are you alright?" She cautiously peered at her son before nudging the corpse-  
like body with her foot.  
  
Yolei lifted just his head off the floor to look at Ken's mom. His face was completely   
white from the ceiling dust and had a huge bump on it. Well, it was 6:47 in the morning,   
so Yolei could hardly be the picture of beauty!  
  
"Ooooh!! My poor baby!"  
  
"Zzzaaahhh, Mrs-um, Mom, it's okay." Yolei was extremely sleepy and tired still, but   
decided it was best not to say this.  
  
"You sure, honey? What on Earth happened to you?" She asked while dusting some   
excess dust from her son's shoulders. She looked at it strangely before looking 'Ken' in   
the face again.  
  
"Ehehehehe! Just hit my head!" Mrs. Ichijouji's face started to crease into a horror   
stricken expression but Yolei laughed and put her hands behind his back, pulling into her   
standard 'I'm innocent and love you Momma!' look before speaking again.   
  
"I'm fiiiine, Momma. Don't worry about me!"  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji blinked and then took a very slow step backwards towards the doorway.   
The way Ken looked was, well, very cute, if not extremely alarming considering 'his'   
chalk white face and all. But the way he had spoken to her! Oh! It was as if her little   
*baby* had come back!  
  
The dam broke when Yolei, being the cute girl she was inside (and of course, having   
forgot she was indeed a boy now), raised her arms in a gesture that said 'Hug me!"  
  
Tears of motherly happiness sprung to Mrs. Ichijouji's eyes as she stepped into 'Ken's'   
embrace, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Ken!"  
  
At the moment Mrs. Ichijouji said that name so sharply, Yolei's sleepy disposition   
dissolved into a lazy shock. The girl turned boy stared at the wall blankly, thoughts   
swirling through his mind. Mrs. Ichijouji, who noticed how 'Ken' had tensed up, stopped   
rubbing his back and pulled back a little.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I know you still aren't comfortable with touching, but I'm so thrilled that you're   
working on it! Just don't feel as though I want you to change your ways. You just be   
you." She wiped a tear away.  
  
Yolei, who had been listening stonily, tore her eyes away from the sunny white wall to   
gaze up at Ken's tall mother.  
  
"I love you so much, Ken. Remember, I always love *you*. Forever."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji sighed in happiness and gave him another small squeeze before letting go.   
  
"You'd better hurry up Ken, or you'll be late for school. I'm sorry I can't drive you   
today. I left the money on the hallway table for your lunch and a little extra for maybe   
something else." She winked happily at her only son and walked out the door.  
  
Yolei let out a huge breath of air she had been holding in, and rolled out the kinks in his   
neck.  
  
"Wow!" A squeaky voice said loudly almost in Yolei's ear.  
  
"WAH!" Eyes, wide, Yolei turned to see Minomon floating beside his head. "Geeze, you   
scared me!"  
  
"Sorry." Minomon smiled cutely and bounced over to the desk and sat down. This way   
he'd be able to view his partner's friend.  
  
"But I just can't believe it!"  
  
"What is it?" Yolei asked idly while looking into the mirror and trying to straighten   
himself up.  
  
"How you managed to make Ken's mom act like that. She looked so happy when you   
hugged her!"  
  
'She did look happy…' Yolei thought while staring into the mirror. 'And I said I loved   
her as well. Does that make me wrong?' He stared harder at the mirror, almost wishing   
that he had his glasses so a glare of a light could stop the hardness in his gaze. 'Am I   
wrong to say I love someone who can love their family so much? I admire that too much   
not to.'  
  
Smiling, he turned to look at Minomon. "I didn't make her happy, Minomon! Ken did!"  
  
"Oh!" The little digimon smacked his tiny head. "That's right, you were pretending to be   
Ken."  
  
"Was I okay?" Yolei asked, not bothering to correct the digimon. That he, in fact,   
*wasn't* pretending. That he had forgotten and almost messed up.  
  
"Yeah, you were!" Minomon said, eyes shining. "Ken isn't even that good at being Ken   
anymore."  
  
Startled at the statement and its implications, Yolei turned around and just grinned, then   
opened the closet. "Well, get ready for a whole new Ken, Minomon. A whole new, sleak,   
and…" He looked at the digimon over his shoulder with a sly expression on Ken's face.   
"Dare I say "sexy"?" Yolei giggled girlishly, a habit that was going to be extremely hard   
to break out of and tore through the closet like lightning.  
  
"LOOK OUT WORLD! I'M KEN ICHIJOUJI!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Okay, I know that was just 2 big scenes, but they were needed. ^^ And, well, sheesh, I   
wonder what will happen to Ken and Yolei now?!? You'll find out *SOON*, in chapter   
5! (I promise!! If people still like this fic then I'll start cranking new chapters out as fast   
as I can!)  
  
Oh, and in chapter 3 I said I would be writing another Kenyako story after this.. I may or   
may not still do that since it's so long. BUT, I have found the most inspiring song to   
listen to, and I can't HELP but want to write, it.. So, if I play my cards right, you guys   
may see "During Japan" a Kenyako fanfic, sometime soon after I finish this story. I'll   
keep my fingers crossed!  
  
Eek, I just noticed I haven't been putting the disclaimer.. LOL, well, okay, I don't own   
the characters from Digimon ALL THROUGH THIS WHOLE FANFIC! NOT MINE!   
  
^^;; 


End file.
